


Infected

by Synnerxx



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jax, Kozik, Tig, and Chibs wake up in an Umbrella facility after a viral outbreak, they have no idea what's going on. There's no one in the facility and the city of Charming has been destroyed. The world has fallen to the virus and they can only hope their clubhouse is still standing and everyone is still alive. They are relieved to find this is the case and soon make plans to leave Charming as it too falls to the virus. Can they escape and what has Umbrella done to some of the members?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infected

Tig wakes with a start. His eyes dart around the room, on edge and tense. He has no idea where he is or how he got there. The room is white and cold. It smells like antiseptic. There are machines attached to him through various needles and pads that beep softly in the otherwise silent room. He groans and sits up, picking the IVs out of his arms, ignoring the sting of pain and dots of blood that well up. He jerks the pads off of his chest, wincing when they take some of his chest hair with them. 

He gets up from the hospital bed and has to grab onto the IV pole next to him to keep from falling. Fuck, how long has he been out? His arms and legs feel like jelly. He glances down at himself, sneering at the hospital gown he's currently wearing. Where is his ? What the hell is going on here?

He walks unsteadily to the door and turns the knob. It's unlocked. He steps out into the hallway warily, looking up and down the corridor. There's no one around. It's eerily silent, just like his room. There's not much to see either. A long hallway on either side of him and what looks like an information desk or nursing station of some sort in the middle. There are two more hallways leading off from the desk on the opposite side from his. He looks back in his room for anything of use, any kind of clue, but there's nothing. He shrugs and walks out, heading for the door directly across from his room.

He twists the knob and, once again, the door is unlocked. He slips in carefully, quietly, alert for danger. He blinks, startled, when he sees Chibs laying on a bed similar to his and hooked up to various machines like he was. He rushes over to Chibs' side and shakes him.

"Chibs, wake up, man. Come on," Tig hisses, still shaking him. 

Chibs groans softly and his eyes flicker open. "Stop shaking me." His words are slurred from sleep and his accent is thicker than usual.

Tig wonders briefly if they've been drugged, but if they were, they wear off quickly as he feels fine. He remembers the outbreak of the T-virus, what happened if you were infected with it. He remembers the bio-hazard team from Umbrella that had slammed into the clubhouse and hustled them all away, despite their protests and demands to know what was going on. 

"Come on, Chibs. Get up." Tig pulls out the IVs in Chibs' arms, ignoring his sharp hiss of pain as he does so. They have to find the others and figure out where they are and what's going on.

Chibs sits up and blinks rapidly, looking around the room. "Where are we?" 

"I don't know. That Umbrella facility they took us to, I guess. Do you remember that?" Tig asks, pulling Chibs to his feet and catching him as he stumbles. 

"Aye. Where is everyone else?" Chibs shrugs him off after a moment, still looking around the room. There's not much to see besides the machines.

"I don't know. I just woke up here and found you. I haven't been anywhere else around here yet," Tig explains as he walks back to the door and looks out into the hallway. There's still no sign of anyone else here.

"Anyone out there?" Chibs asks from behind him.

"No and I haven't seen anyone else besides you either. No Umbrella employees or anything. It's weird, man. Like a fucking ghost town out here." Tig walks out into the hallway, Chibs following him.

"What door do you want?" Tig asks Chibs with a smirk curling the corners of his lips.

"That your room?" Chibs points to the door across the hall. Tig had left his door slightly open in case he needed to get back there fast.

"Yeah." Tig nods.

"Then that one." Chibs points to the room on the left of Tig's.

"Okay." Tig nods again and Chibs moves towards it, opening it up and peeking inside cautiously.

"Anything in there?" Tig asks, trying to see around Chibs.

"Found Kozik." Chibs goes into the room, Tig following him.

They get Kozik awake and on his feet while bringing him up to speed on what little they know.

The three of them continue on down the hall, checking the room next to Kozik's. They find Jax and get him up and moving. They search the rest of the rooms in the corridor, but there's no one else there. The rooms are filled with lab equipments of some sort and nothing that is of any use to them. They head back to the front of the hall, near Tig's room. 

"What the fuck are we going to do now?" Jax groans, leaning against the wall.

"I don't know, brother." Chibs sighs.

Tig glances around them and spots a door behind the central desk down the hall. He points it out to them and they decide to check it out. Tig opens it and grins. Inside are their clothes which means they can get out of these ridiculous hospital gowns. He tosses everyone their clothes, pleased to find their cuts are in there too. 

"Well, at least we don't have to wander around in the hospital get-up anymore," Kozik says, straightening the hem of his cut.

"One relief. Now we need to find everyone else," Jax says.

"We don't even know if we're still in Charming," Tig points out.

"Well, there's got to be a front door somewhere. Just have to find it." Jax frowns at Tig.

"It's better than just standing here, doing nothing," Chibs says, catching the dark look Tig shoots at Jax.

"Yeah, but we don't know where anything around here is and I don't see any conveniently placed maps anywhere. I'd rather not wander around lost here." Kozik grumbles, glancing around the desk to be sure.

There's a ton of paperwork scattered about the desktop, but there's something odd about it. There are no computers or phones. There are wires twisting across the desk, a messy tangle of equpiment that was now useless, having been ripped apart, almost like someone was looking for something.

“That's weird,” Kozik says, mostly to himself.

“What is?” Chibs asks, coming up beside him.

“Looks like someone pulled out all the computers and phones,” Kozik points to the desk as Tig and Jax come up for a look themselves.

“Anyone got their cell on them?” Tig asks, patting down his own pockets. He comes up with nothing and so do the others. 

“Well, which way, guys? Right or left?” Jax asks, looking down both branches of the hallway that lead away from the hall that their rooms are in.

“Right.” Kozik nods to the hallway.

“Okay.” Jax heads down the hall, the others following behind him. 

They reach the first door and find it locked. 

“That's weird. All the other doors are open.” Chibs arches an eyebrow.

“Whatever. Let's keep going.” Tig moves to the door across from that one and tries to open it, but it's locked as well. 

“There's got to be a way out of here.” Kozik walks farther down the hall, trying doors on either side, finding them all locked too.

“Looks like we should have picked left.” Jax sighs.

“We seriously need to get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps.” Tig grumbles, glaring around at the walls.

Everything is the same bleached out white. The walls, the doors, even the floor though it's made of tiles and speckled with gray dots. The smell is that antiseptic cleaning supply smell that leaves a faint burn in everyone's noses. The air is chilled, cold even. There are no sounds besides the four of them. It's eerie and disconcerting to be here.

“Come on, Tig. We just need to see if the others are in here.” Chibs slaps him on the back. 

“Well, why don't we just do this?” Tig raps his fist several times against the door, knocking loudly. 

“Anyone in there?” he calls out.

The others wait, breath held in anticipation. A few seconds pass by and Tig knocks again. There's no answer.

“I don't think anyone's home.” Tig turns to Jax.

“We gotta know for sure if the others are here.” Jax says, knocking on the other door.

“I remember us being split up,” Kozik says. 

“What?” Jax spins around to face him.

“They took us together and the rest went off in another direction. Whether or not they ended up here too, I don't know.” Kozik rubs his forehead, trying to ward off an impending headache.

“We have to be sure. Can't risk leaving anyone behind. Who knows how long we've been here?” Chibs folds his arms across his chest and leans against the wall.

“Can't have been too long. A few days at most.” Tig shrugs. 

“We have no way of knowing anything until we find someone or get out of here,” Jax says, moving farther down the hall, knocking on all of the doors as he goes.

“We could go look at the paperwork on the desk back there. That might tell us something.” Tig points back down the way they had come.

“Alright.” Jax nods and they head back to the desk. They shift through the papers, but most of them seem to be filled with medical and scientific jargon that none of them understand. However, the papers on top are dated just a few days after the day they were taken, so it seems that they've only been there three days at the most. 

“Well, at least we know we haven't been here long,” Kozik says, skimming over yet another paper.

“I guess, but we don't know anything else about what they've done to us or where they took the others.” Jax sighs and puts down the stack of papers he had been flicking though. 

Tig tosses the stack he had been looking through back down on the desk, uncaring as several sheets flutter to the floor. “Look, we need to find a way out of here. That's what we need to be doing. Obviously there's no long term effects of what they've done or we'd know about them by now. So can we please get the fuck out of here?”

“What's wrong, Tiggy? Don't like hospitals?” Chibs smirks at him, setting his own stack down.

“I have no problem with normal hospitals, but this place freaks me the fuck out. There's something wrong here.” Tig glares around the room, clearly uncomfortable as they all are.

“Alright, let's look for an exit.” Jax gestures at the hallway they haven't gone down and the others nod in agreement.

The doors are locked down here too and there doesn't seem to be a response to their knocking or calling out for someone to open the door. They get to the end of the hall and it turns right sharply into a door with a bright red exit sign above it. 

“Finally,” Tig murmurs, pushing it open.

They squint in the harsh glare of the sunlight that floods the room. They blink rapidly and, as soon as their vision adjusts, stare in shock at what has become of the town they're in. 

It's still Charming, or rather, what's left of it. 

They look around, seeing the death and destruction the outbreak has caused. Most buildings have been destroyed in some way while some are barely standing. There are small fires burning everywhere, broken glass littering the ground. There's not a single living soul around. None of the infected either.

"We need to get to the clubhouse. Now," Jax says, voice tight.

They walk down the street, wary and tense for any sign of the infected. They see a few that are occupied with eating some helpless fool and so are easy to avoid. They're on Main Street and so it only takes them about fifteen minutes to get to the clubhouse. 

Unsurprisingly, it's on lockdown, just as they expected. They went on lockdown when news of the virus and its effects became known. A few members come out and embrace the four and let them inside, quickly locking it down again. 

Gemma rushes out of the clubhouse, throwing her arms around Jax, Tara following her, holding Abel. Clay and the others all come out too, greeting them with embraces and assurances that everyone is okay.

“What happened? Where did they take you?” Gemma pulls back from Jax as he reaches out to Tara and Abel, hugging them both.

“Some facility. You mean they didn't take you too?” Jax frowns as he holds Abel, kissing his forehead.

“No. They held us for a while in the military check point station they set up at the edge of town, but they let us go. It was only you four they took and they wouldn't tell us why or anything,” Tara says, tucking herself against Jax's side as he wraps his free arm around her waist. 

“What did they do to you?" Tara asks, a note of fear in her voice. "You've been gone for four days."

“I don't know. They kept us knocked out all the time. We woke up and there was no one at the facility at all. We checked it out a bit and then came straight here," Jax explains, looking at Clay who nods.

“Well, the important thing is that you're home, baby,” Gemma says, touching Jax's arm.

“Yeah, we're glad that all of you are home and safe.” Clay casts his eyes over the other three. He hugs each of them and they make their way back into the clubhouse.

"Church, ten minutes,” Clay orders before disappearing into the Chapel himself.

Jax, Kozik, Tig, and Chibs are all slapped on the back several times each and hugged by their fellow brothers. HalfSack lines them up shots at the bar. Jax hands Abel back to Tara and slams his back with the others. 

“I'm glad you're back. I thought I'd never see you again,” Tara murmurs softly to Jax.

He kisses her gently, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. “I'm sorry. I'm here now though and I'm not leaving you again. Either of you.”

She smiles up at him, blinking away the tears that have formed. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” He kisses her once more before heading for the Chapel.

SAMCRO settles around the table with members of the Nomad charter standing around them. 

“We need information. We need to know how far this virus has spread and if there's a cure. We know it's worldwide and we've seen what it does to those infected. We know that a bite or a scratch from someone infected is enough to infect you. We know that entire cities have fallen under the virus. Lodi, even Charming, although there are some areas still safe. The question is what are we going to do? Do we wait here and ride it out? Do we find another place to wait?” Clay looks around the table, measuring each man. He leans back in his chair. “Floor's open for discussion. We need a plan.” 

Jax lights a cigarette. “We didn't get much info from the facility other than they're definitely doing some sort of medical experiments or they were. The entire place was empty when we woke up there.” 

Tig nods. “We searched it from top to bottom. No one at all. Of course, some rooms were locked, so there could have been others, but we don't know.” 

“Back to the question of staying or leaving, how long can we survive here? Food, weapons? Can we stay here?” Chibs asks, looking at Clay.

“Gemma and Tara are handling that. Says we'll be fine for a few weeks since they had everyone bring all the food and supplies they wanted from their houses and shit.” Clay nods, taking a puff off of his cigar thoughtfully.

“Well, as long as we can survive here, I see no reason to leave.” Chibs shrugs.

“I agree,” Opie says, fingers toying with a lighter.

“All in favor of staying here?” Clay asks, raising his own hand.

Everyone raises their hands and Clay slams the gavel done. “Looks like we're staying then. Meeting over.”

They get up and file out of the Chapel, returning to the main part of the clubhouse.

Tig lingers behind with Clay. “The fuck are we gonna do, Clay? We can't stay here forever.”

Clay sighs heavily. “I know. I don't know.”

Tig rubs his forehead, a killer headache pounding his temples.

Clay notices his wince of pain. “You alright?”

“Yeah, just a headache.” He blinks and suddenly the pain is gone, vanished just as quickly as it came.

“You sure?” Clay eyes him warily.

“I'm fine. Pain's gone now.” Tig shrugs off Clay's concern and heads for the bar, HalfSack passing him a beer.

Clay watches Tig for a moment until Gemma comes up beside him. “Something wrong with Tigger?” 

“I don't think so. Keep an eye on him, just in case.” He pecks her on the lips and she nods.

“Okay, baby.” She pats his chest and moves back over to Jax and Tara, glancing at Tig every so often. He doesn't display anymore odd actions, but Clay is worried. He has no idea what happened to Tig, Chibs, Jax, and Kozik at the Umbrella facility and he's not taking any chances.

One week later, entire world has fallen to the virus, or so what little people are left report over radios and, in rare cases, the internet which Juice monitors as best he can. No one has been lost in Sons Of Anarchy, but every day, the risk of staying in Charming is growing. The rest of the town has fallen to the infected. Teller-Morrow is the only safe place left. 

“We can't stay here.” Piney's voice shakes Clay out of his thoughts.

“I know.” Clay sighs.

“We need to leave and we need to do it soon,” Piney says firmly.

“Yeah. I know.” Clay nods. 

Piney stares at him for a moment before moving away, talking quietly with Opie.

“Tig, come here,” Clay calls over to him.

“What's up?” Tig asks.

“You think there's been any lasting effects from whatever they did to you four at the facility? Be honest.” Clay levels him with a cool gaze.

“I don't know. Sometimes I get random bursts of pain in my head, but it never lasts long.” Tig shrugs. He leaves out the part about his heightening senses. He can hear an infected one moan at the gate, their fingers scratching uselessly at it. He can smell the smoke from the fire three blocks away. He can feel textures like he's never felt them before. He can see the sign for an ad down the street and read it easily. He's faster, more agile, and his reflexes are better than they've ever been. He doesn't know what Umbrella did to him to bring about these changes, but he doesn't seem to be changing into one of the infected, so he keeps it to himself. He wonders if it's happening to Jax, Kozik, and Chibs as well.

“That the only thing?” Clay asks.

“Yeah.” Tig nods.

“Okay, well, we need to leave and we need to do it soon, so have Gemma and Tara start gathering up supplies. We'll take the van and the tow truck with us too. Tara's car. Juice and HalfSack already filled everything up with gas, so we're ready to leave when we need to.” Clay looks around at the full clubhouse.

“Okay, I'll start getting everyone ready to leave.” Tig nods and heads over to Jax, talking to him.

Soon everyone is packing everything up and moving out to the cars. Lyla and Opie have their truck and car here as well as Jax's truck and Gemma's car. Between all of them, they manage to get all the kids loaded up and the supplies are put in the van. 

An hour later, the Sons are roaring down the highway, leaving Charming for the last time. They're heading to a place called Arcadia, just off the coast. It seems to be the only place that still has living people. Juice had picked up their broadcasts on the radio and mapped out the path to get everyone there.

They're barely a half hour into their trip when a military road block brings them to a stop. “Halt! State your purpose here,” a voice crackles over a bull horn.

“We're just trying to get out of town.” Clay unbuckles his helmet.

“You are not authorized to leave,” the voice says, static nearly drowning out its words.

“Well, how do we get authorization then?” Clay asks, irritation flickering across his face.

“We must be sure that no one among you is carrying the infection,” the voice informs them.

“Well, none of us are trying to eat each other, so I think we're good,” Clay snaps.

“Doesn't matter. You could be carrying it and not even know it. Not everyone is affected by it.” A man in a white lab coat gets out of the nearest car.

“Who are you?” Clay glares at him.

“Dr. Birkin. I work for Umbrella.” He stops in front of his car.

“So how do we get out of here, Doctor?” Clay asks, annoyance heavy in his voice.

“We must do a series of tests at our lab to ensure that none of you are infected,” he explains.

“So you want us to go to some lab with you, so you can conduct experiments on us?" Jax cuts in. "I don't think so."

“Ah, I'm afraid you have no choice. Either you come with us or they kill you.” The doctor gestures behind him at several unmarked vehicles that look like SWAT vans.

“Use of live ammunition has been authorized,” the voice over the bull horn informs them.

“So what? You're just going to shoot us down in the middle of the street?” Jax asks in disbelief.

“If we have to, yes.” Birkin nods.

“Fine, fine. We'll come with you.” Clay snaps his helmet back on.

“Excellent. We'll even let you ride your motorcycles there.” Birkin smirks at them and gets back into his car. 

“What are you doing?" Jax rounds on Clay. "We can't go with them.”

“We have no choice. I'd rather they not kill everyone here, Jax.” Clay glares at him.

“Who knows what they're going to do to us!” Jax growls. 

“As much as I hate to say it, Clay, Jax has got a point.” Tig nods.

“Like I said, we don't have a choice.” Clay starts his bike as the car in front of them pulls away, leading them on. They drive through the blockade with everyone following and several of the vans trail behind them, presumably to stop them from going off course.

It doesn't take long to get to the facility and, once they're there, they're told to wait in the lounge area. It's nice, quaint even, if only it wasn't freezing cold and there weren't Umbrella logos all over everything.

They wait in silence, the children subdued, picking up on the tension in the room.

One by one, they are led out of the room and into the labs. A blood sample, saliva sample, and a skin sample are taken from them and then they are brought back to the waiting room.

“How long will the tests take?” Clay asks the doctor who escorts him back.

“We'll have the results in a few hours. Until then, you must remain here,” she says.

Clay sighs, goes back into the room and sits down beside Gemma. 

The next few hours are tense and agonizing. Doctor Birkin comes in some time later.

“Jackson Teller, Alexander Trager, Filip Telford and James Kozik, please come with me,” he says, scanning the room.

“Why do they need to go with you?” Clay asks defensively.

“Because they have been infected, but I've never see this happen before to anyone else.” Birkin grins at them, looking a little maniacal.

“There's no way we're going with you. We're leaving. Now.” Jax stands up. 

“That wouldn't be wise, Mr. Teller.” Birkin shakes his head.

“Why not?” Jax snaps.

“Because we would kill you all before you got out of the building.” Birkin stares coldly at Jax.

“You're insane,” Jax breathes.

“Now, if you want your family and friends to live, I suggest the four of you come with me now,” Birkin says, smirking at Jax.

“We'll go.” Tig stands up quickly, tugging Chibs and Kozik up with him.

“We will?” Jax turns to look at him in surprise.

“Yeah, we will,” Tig says, staring at Jax for a moment.

“Right this way, gentlemen.” Birkin turns and walks out, not bothering to look back at them.

“Be safe.” Gemma hugs each of them tightly.

“We'll be fine,” Jax reassures her, hugging Tara and kissing Abel's cheek.

They turn and head out the door, following Birkin back down to the labs.

“This is amazing. Each of you have bonded with the virus on a cellular level. I've never seen anything like this before. It's astonishing,” Birkin rambles on, but they ignore him.

“What was that about?” Jax hisses at Tig.

“Well, what choice did we have, Jax? Would you rather they kill all of us? Would you rather they kill Tara and Abel and Gemma because of us?” Tig glares. He knows it's a low blow, but Jax needs to realise that he's looking out for the club and everyone else.

Chibs and Kozik watch the two of them warily, staying silent, but ready to intervene should it turn physical between them.

Jax glares heatedly at him for a moment before turning back to Birkin. “What's going to happen to everyone else?”

“They'll be taken to our living quarters and fed lunch.” Birkin shrugs, not really caring.

“We've got to get out of here,” Chibs murmurs lowly to Jax.

“I know.” Jax nods.

“Gentlemen, meet Captain Albert Wesker. He's head of Umbrella security.” Birkin gestures at the man in front of them. 

He smiles coldly. “These are the ones?”

Birkin grins at him. “Yes. I've never seen anything like what they've been able to do with the virus. I want to try out the G-virus on them.”

“Whoa, whoa. We're not being infected with anything,” Jax snaps, glaring at Birkin.

“I'm afraid you already have been.” Birkin turns to them.

“What did you think we were testing in the facility in Charming?” Wesker smirks.

“Haven't you noticed the differences in your sense? Everything is sharper, more keen. You're faster, better. No mutation like the others have shown either. You're the perfect specimens so far.” Birkin gets that wild, maniacal look in his eyes again.

“You sick fucks.” Jax spits at them.

“You're not in any position to pass judgment on us. Remember, we have your friends and family.” Wesker looks at them, amused.

Jax appears ready to hit him, but Chibs lays a hand on his arm, keeping him in check. “Let them go then. You have us, why keep them?”

“Leverage.” Wesker smirks again.

“Bastard,” Jax hisses, tension filling his body. He wants so badly to punch the smug look right off of Wesker's face, but he keeps himself restrained, knowing it wouldn't end well for the others if he did. He's got to protect them first.

“This way, gentlemen.” Birkin gestures into a room that's filled with state-of-the-art technology and scientists rushing around and barking questions at each other. 

Just as they're stepping into the lab, an alarm goes off, blaring loudly. Wesker rushes towards the nearest computer. “Lock us down. Don't let them out.” 

Jax exchanges looks with the other three. He's pretty sure it's their crew and they've managed to get out or at least found an exit.

Birkin glares at Wesker. “Can you please turn that off? How am I supposed to get any work done?”

Wesker ignores him and continues tapping commands into the computer. “What have they done? How could they have disabled the entire system?” 

Tig smirks. “Sounds like Juice got into the system.”

Suddenly the lights flicker and then go out, sending them all into darkness. Wesker and Birkin start cursing and issuing orders. 

“I think that's our cue, boys,” Chibs says, guiding them towards the door. 

“Don't let them out!” Birkin shrieks behind them.

Tig feels someone grabbing the back of his cut and he turns, blindly throwing a punch. He hits someone, feels the crack of bone under his hand. 

They're running, almost tripping over each other, sticking close so they don't lose one another. Then they're out in the hallway and Bobby and Juice are there, tugging them in the right direction. People are chasing them down the hall, yelling and cursing. 

They don't open fire though because the lights are out everywhere and you can't shoot at what you can't see after all. 

“Is everyone okay?” Jax asks, panting.

“Yeah, they're out by the bikes. Most of security rushed in when Juice hacked the system,” Bobby explains as they turn down another hallway. 

They burst through the door at the end of the hall, blinking in the bright sunlight. Clay calls them over and revs his engine. Everyone is ready to go. They hop on their bikes and strap their helmets on. 

They take off with a roar of their engines and then they're gone, speeding out of the facility. Shots are fired at them from behind, Umbrella giving chase.

Umbrella isn't fast enough and soon, they're free, leaving Umbrella and their experiments behind. Jax whoops, punching the air before grabbing his handles again. 

Everyone starts laughing, caught up on the adrenaline rush. 

Who cares that the world is going to hell in a hand basket? Who cares that there are actual fucking zombies everywhere now? Who the fuck really cares? 

The Sons Of Anarchy will make it just like they always do. Nothing can ever stand in their way. 

Not even a fucking zombie apocalypse.


End file.
